La guerre pour se plaire
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Après son retour dans la forêt enchantée, Regina fait des rêves. Des rêves et des cauchemars. Quand elle se réveille en larmes au milieu de la nuit, elle est guidée par ses pas jusque dans les jardins du château. Mais ce soir, elle ne seras pas seule. Que se passe-t-il quand Robin décide de lui avouer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur après l'avoir rejoint?


**Bonsoir vous! **  
><strong>Je sais, je sais il est tard mais je viens de terminer cet os et j'avais vraiment hâte de vous le faire partager alors.. j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)<strong>

**Je vous rappel que je posterais bientôt une fiction complète! Le premier chapitre seras poster dimanche prochain pour me laisser le temps de terminer l'écriture! :-)  
><strong>

**Je tiens aussi a remercier Xavaria pour sa correction tardive, des bisous la belle :***

**La Guerre pour se Plaire**

Regina Mills était forte. C'était sûrement sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut, en même temps. Depuis sa naissance, les gens n'avaient cessé de lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle était la personne la plus forte qu'ils connaissaient, pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas forte. Depuis son retour dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle était éveillée chaque nuit par ses cauchemars. Elle faisait trois types de rêves ; tout d'abord, sa vie passée et les souffrances qu'elle avait traversée, la perte de Daniel et de ses parents... D'autres fois, elle rêvait de son fils qu'elle avait dû abandonner. Ceux-ci étaient toujours les plus beaux et les plus déchirants à la fois, c'était des moments joyeux qui lui rappelaient combien Henry lui manquait. D'autres fois, elle revoyait le moment où elle avait dû lui dire adieu et dans ces moments, elle se réveillait toujours les joues inondées de larmes. La dernière catégorie de ses rêves était celle qui la dérangeait le plus. Ils démarraient quasiment tous de la même manière, ce voleur, Robin, venait la voir dans sa chambre après un de ces ennuyeux entretiens avec les Charmings, pour s'excuser de son comportement. Elle finissait toujours par le laisser entrer et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils se disputaient. Pendant de longues minutes ils argumentaient, criaient, se faisant ainsi remarquer par tout le château et puis, la seconde d'après, il la collait contre le mur, attaquait ses lèvres avec les siennes pour des ébats passionnés. Généralement, elle s'éveillait en sueur encore tremblante de plaisir. Elle haïssait cet homme. Elle voulait rêver de son fils, au moins dans ces moments elle le savait près d'elle mais il l'en empêchait. C'est pourquoi elle passait son temps à lui lancer des répliques sarcastiques et déplaisantes, espérant le garder à distance autant que possible, bien que cela ne marchait que rarement. Depuis le premier jour, elle avait ressenti cette attraction pour lui, tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'assurer qu'il ne l'approche pas, elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de gérer ces démons. Malheureusement pour elle, son cerveau ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer.

Ce soir, elle avait rêvé de son passé. Encore une fois, elle avait revécue la mort de ses proches. Quand elle avait finalement réussit à sécher ses larmes, elle avait décidé de sortir faire quelques pas dans les jardins, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Vêtue d'une robe blanche légère, elle se dirigea vers ces jardins dans lesquels elle avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle était encore reine. C'était sans doute le seul endroit de ce château où elle se sentait paisible, sans trop savoir pourquoi c'est ici qu'elle se rendait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, faisant flotter légèrement sa robe. Elle inspira un grand coup, fixant le ciel. Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir-là, était-ce là qu'ils étaient ? Étaient-ils fiers d'elle ? Elle s'avança un peu plus dans le jardin quand des bruits de pas derrière elle se firent entendre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Aussitôt son souffle s'accéléra, il avait dût la suivre. Il avait sût qu'elle allait mal. Encore cette connexion inexplicable entre eux qui lui jouait des tours, probablement. Le vent vint lui caresser le visage la faisant frissonner alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, doucement.

Vous voulez en parler ?

Pardon ? Lui répondit-elle de la manière la plus sèche qu'il soit.

Vous êtes dans un jardin en tenue de nuit à plus d'une heure du matin, forcément quelque chose ne va pas.

Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas mon choix d'être seule ici et que je ne vais pas vous faire rôtir pour oser me déranger ?

Peut-être que si vous le vouliez vraiment ce serait déjà fait ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de détourner le regard qui se perdit dans l'horizon. A nouveau elle l'entendit approcher, mais quelque chose était différent. Ses pas étaient plus lents, moins assurés. Elle se raidit, il était proche, trop proche. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle frissonna à nouveau. Il les laissa glisser jusqu'à ses mains puis remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour stopper le soupir de contentement qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle l'entendit vaguement murmurer son prénom et presque inconsciemment elle laissa son corps se rapprocher du sien. Il retira ses mains de ses épaules et la contourna, plantant son regard dans le sien. Regina n'avait jamais été très douée pour lire dans le regard des gens, mais ce qu'elle vit dans le sien la bouleversa. De l'envie, du désir, de l'affection et de la tendresse. Comment pouvait-il éprouver toutes ces choses pour elle quand depuis leur rencontre elle n'avait cessé de le repousser ? Il posa son front contre le sien tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il pouvait lire la même chose dans ses yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait peur. Et si ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Elle avait l'horrible impression de trahir Daniel en étant si proche de lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle se dégagea alors violemment, faisant quelques pas de plus dans le jardin mais il la suivit, il vint l'enlacer par derrière enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle essaya de se dégager à nouveau, mais c'était en vain. L'odeur de forêt qui lui était propre envahit ses narines. Elle perdait le contrôle. Sa tête bougea jusqu'au creux de son oreille et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

Ne fuyez pas..., Murmura-t-il

Elle en avait envie, tellement envie. Et pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle la paralysait. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre instantanément. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, lui sa tête dans son cou, elle appréciant la proximité qui chassait les démons du passé. C'est finalement après quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures, qu'il reprit la parole.

Je veux juste apprendre à vous connaître...

Je ne peux pas..., Souffla-t-elle

Pourquoi ? Il se tût pour lui laisser le temps de répondre, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas il poursuivit : Vous êtes sans doute la femme la plus sarcastique que je connaisse mais aussi la plus audacieuse... La plus intelligente et… Vous êtes belle... Tellement belle...

Il murmurait toutes ces belles choses, coupant son souffle, faisant fondre son cœur. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que c'était sincère. Elle continuait de se répéter qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne devait pas craquer, aucune faiblesse n'était permise, mais ces mots perdaient leurs sens. Elle détourna le regard. Elle savait que si elle continuait à se perdre dans ses yeux bleu elle perdrait la tête et ce serait trop tard pour faire machine arrière. D'une main, il caressa légèrement sa joue, elle frissonna à nouveau. Puis il se recula.

Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du vous dire tout ça. Lui dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il partait. Le manque de sa présence laissant un vide autour d'elle, combler par le vent frais du soir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Ce voleur avait osé réanimer la flamme d'espoir dans son cœur et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser l'éteindre à nouveau. Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'avança et encercla son torse de ses bras, posant sa tête contre ses omoplates. Elle soupira de contentement.

Quelque chose se passa. Aucun d'eux ne sût le décrire mais en une seconde il se retourna, reposant son front contre le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'à son torse et agrippa la chemise de toile qu'il portait, le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Aucun mots n'étaient prononcés, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. La seconde d'après, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était pas doux, ni tendre. C'était passionné. Ils en avaient assez de se battre contre cette attraction qui les avaient habités depuis le tout premier jour. C'était rapide, brusque, comme si le destin lui-même c'était inscrit dans leur baiser, il resserra ses mains autour de ses hanches, la collant entièrement contre lui par la même occasion quand ses mains vinrent se liez autour de son cou. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elle ne put refréner un léger gémissement et juste comme ça, toute raison avait quitté son cerveau. Pourquoi avait-elle lutté aussi longtemps ? Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils rompirent leur baiser.

Je... Je crois que nous devrions essayez..., Lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle causerait sa perte il en était sûr. Il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de revenir sur sa décision.

Le lendemain, elle trouva Glinda et aida les Charmings à lancer la malédiction et déjà, ils avaient tout oublié l'un de l'autre, tout comme leurs sentiments naissants.


End file.
